Illuso
"You're right, I'm not your Brother. I don't know who I am. I am always living as someone else for my assignments. I don't remember what my face looks like... ...or even what my personality was like. My face, memories, personality, beliefs, emotions, and soul... I left them all behind. I have no... "self." I am no one. I am nothing but an endless abyss." Character *title = Illuso *first game = The Heroton Group: The After Years *games = The Heroton Group: Momento Phase, The Heroton Group NEW Team Chaotix Complete ReMIX, The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4, The Heroton Group: The After Years II *media = *realcreator = Eloy A. Rosairo *artist = Eloy A. Rosario *voiceactor = Charles Martinet (Normally), Yuri Lowenthal (When Impersonating Fernando), Benjamin Diskin (When Impersonating Tomas), Kate Higgins (When Impersonating Natashaa Replica), Keith Silverstein (Flashbacks and true self) *japanactor = Kujira (Normally), Hikaru Midorikawa (When Impersonating Fernando), Takanori Okuda (When Impersonating Tomas), Yūki Kodaira (When Impersonating Natashaa Replica) *nickname = *Type = Somebody *Race = Unknown *Hair color = Unknown *skin color = Unknown *gender = Male (But can disguise as Female if Needed) *eye color = Unknown *attire = *height = 6' 1" (Can Change if Needed) *birthplace = Unknown *hobbies = *family = Xerebatsu Illumina (Master and Normal Universe Counterpart), Xanastasia the Absolute (Partner and Infernal Universe counterpart), Fernando Rosario (Killed and took his Identity), Tomas Harrison (Used as a Disguise), Natashaa Replica (Used as a Disguise), Blasted Maxime Grenon (Father) *Date of Birth = Unknown, took Fernando's Identity on December 25th, 2023 *age = Unknown, Possibility same Age as Fernando *alignment = Evil (Though Plays both sides due to his line of work) *ability type = Unknown *Arcana = Fool *Persona= Narcissus (Disguises itself as Brahman Xi until losing it to Nyarlathotep) *Nephilim = Narcissus Teleios "Illuso" (Which Means Deluded in Italian) is a placeholder name given to a highly-skilled Persona User working for an previously unknown organization whose true name and identity are unknown due to him being a master of disguise and impersonation. Remorseless and incapable of experiencing emotions like a normal human being, the phantom has committed numerous terrible crimes, including murder, rape, and sabotage in his line of work. Unknown to the entire party, he actually murdered Fernando Rosario after the birth of his daughter, Leon Riscanevo, and took his place for the next 18 years. While his True name and face are unknown, he is encountered either intentionally or by accident numerous times in the gap between the main Series and After Years, until he is finally exposed as a Faker in After Years II. 'WARNING: MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR AFTER YEARS II' After Years II's secret ending, as well as many notes left when visiting the Blasted Universe reveal that Illuso is that universe's Xerebatsu Illumina, who due to the emptiness of his life, began to live out the lives of others for his own enjoyment. He seeks to help his other selves with their goals purely for the thrill of seeing the universes merging and everyone becoming gods as "The Ultimate Story". History Voice acting Abilities Weaknesses Trivia *Despite pretending to be Fernando, he actually did end up losing his Persona to Nyarlathotep when the Senior team faced President Walker, but stayed almost completely out of contact with everyone until She was defeated. Had he been sent to the hospital along with everyone else, he would have been exposed. **Along with the Rest of the Senior team, he was rendered human when he lost his Powers, but stayed quiet up until he gained his Nephilim, which let him now take on any appearance he wanted. **He used this ability to become the master of Disguise, after learning the power of Chronos Control and time traveling to insure his Master's success. Gallery BASE Illuso (Tomas).png|Illuso as Tomas BASE Illuso (Natashaa Replica).png|Illuso as the Natashaa Replica BASE Illuso (Fernando).png|Illuso as Fernando right before his cover is Blown 10-26-2013 02;22;22AM2.jpg|Illuso in After Years, Masquerading as Fernando Theme Songs